Ryu
Ryan Patrick Maginn, better known by the stage name Ryu, is a former rapper of Styles of Beyond with Tak, and Get Busy Committee with Apathy and producer Scoop DeVille. He is currently part of the Demigodz crew with Apathy, Celph Titled, Esoteric, Motive, and Blacastan. History He was a member of hip-hop group Styles of Beyond from 1994 to 2009 and from 2012 to 2013, along with Tak, DJ Cheapshot, and producer Vin Skully. With the group, he released two LPs, including 2000 Fold, Megadef, and a mixtape called Razor Tag with DJ Green Lantern as an "Invasion" mixtape for Green himself. The third Styles of Beyond album Reseda Beach claimed that it belongs to Ryu himself in 2012. He is the very first rapper to perform the quadruple Fort Minor single "S.C.O.M." for the We Major mixtape with Dipset rapper Juelz Santana and Demigodz fellow member Celph Titled in 2005. He also is featured on The Rising Tied by Linkin Park co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda, as Fort Minor, while being known as Styles of Beyond with Takbir on a couple rap songs. On September 25, 2008, S.O.B. released their contract with Machine Shop Records with full ownership of their Reseda Beach record, which they plan to release under a different label or independently. Since 2008, Ryu (along with Apathy, and Scoop DeVille) formed a new rap group by the name of Get Busy Committee, and released their first album Uzi Does It on October 27, 2009. Ryu is featured on Apathy's second studio album Wanna Snuggle? in 2009 on a track called "Back in L.A." with rapper Veze Skante. Ryu was featured along with Bishop Lamont on the track "Dirty Girl, Part 2" by Rob Dyrdek (Bobby Light). This song is available on iTunes and was performed with Blink-182 drummer Travis Barker in Las Vegas. It was also featured on Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory. He stated recently in an interview with LPLive that the current status of S.o.B. is unknown. In the interview, he stated "The Warner thing I think mentally exhausted everybody, I think it was just time to do something fresh and new. Business wise and creatively. The status of the group is unknown at this point. It just felt like we were beating a dead horse after a while." Recently, during a fan chat, Ryu revealed that Reseda Beach is completed, and should be released some times after the second Get Busy Committee album. Ryu is officially involved with new-coming rapper Vladimir on the new compilation albums, Vladimir Presents: The Re-Up and Vladimir Presents: The Re-Up 2, plus the new and upcoming studio album Black Label, after Vladimir sent Ryu an official request, as a post, to be part of his work in August 2012 on Ryu's official Facebook profile. He is featured with a verse on a Nick Catchdubs remix of Linkin Park's "Skin to Bone" in 2013, which also features verses Cody B. Ware and Shinoda for the remix album Recharged in 2013. Discography Solo Tracks * "S.C.O.M." (feat. Juelz Santana & Celph Titled) **''We Major'' * "Paper Planes" (feat. Veze Skante) * "The Most Shady" (produced by Scoop DeVille) Guest Appearances * Wanna Snuggle? (Apathy, 2009) * It's the Bootleg, Muthafuckas! Vol. 3: Fire Walk With Me (Aapthy, 2012) * Recharged (Linkin Park, 2013) * Black Label (Vladimir, TBA) * Vladimir Presents: The Re-Up (Vladimir, TBA) * Vladimir Presents: The Re-Up 2 (Vladimir, TBA) External Links * Ryu's Facebook Profile * Ryu's Facebook Page Category:People